FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to multiple cell honeycomb insulating and shade panels comprising two, three, four, five or more cell rows. The present invention utilizes a novel system of folding, gluing and winding webs or strips of fabric material subsequently to be used in the construction of the honeycomb panels and the specific folding, gluing and winding of the fabric material produces a multiple cell row panel which has the same structural appearance from both sides thereof and which drapes gracefully to provide a panel which is extremely aesthetically pleasing.
Also, the present invention, because of the unique properties of the honeycomb panels, further resides in improved structure and methods of hanging the panels.